


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector④

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other, carrion/腐肉/红怪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector④

7月30日 晚

听到怪物出去乱撞声音的我迅速跟了过去，但我依旧晚了一步：它撞开了另一扇隔离室的门，里面迅速响起了震耳的枪声，但实际上没响几声就迅速落寂下去——毫无疑问，是一场单方面的屠杀。紧接着就是人的喊叫声，粉碎骨肉的声音。我下意识地向后退了几步，默默祈祷着不要突然出现什么骇人的景象。

人都是自私的，在保全自己的前提下，便希望死的都是其他不相干的人。

等到只剩下些微不足道的细响时我才走进去。这是一间密闭的实验室，墙壁上溅满了鲜血与不明的粘液。那只怪物正趴在一个什么容器上啃咬着——但它变小了，原先它有一人多高，而现在它小得只有枕头那么大。再看看这周围的惨状，就不免推测出这里发生了什么。有触须散落在地上，并且失去了活性：看来那怪物中了枪，身体被打散了。紧接着我走近一看，发现那怪物的目标正是存放在这里的实验品——生物质。

生物质是由远古蚯蚓活细胞的分裂复制体为基础媒介， 经过基因编辑技术制造出的储存质，通过细胞再改造能够达到克隆活器官的目的，但为公司什么会把这种重要的东西放在废料厂……

又是“砰”地一声，怪物撞裂了贮存罐，但这还远远不够，以这个怪物现在的力量还不足以打破这个罐子。所以我走上去，轻手轻脚地把它从罐子上拽下来（说实话它的手感有点像章鱼），然后把它放在桌子上，指着罐体问：“你要打开它，是吗?”

像之前一样，它发出一声低鸣来回应我。

好像是知道了我要帮它打开罐子，它竟然顺着我的手臂爬上了我的肩膀。(它在爬行的时候还会发出“咻咻”的声音。)好家伙，它可真不轻。请想象一下一大坨软体动物趴在你身上的感觉，真是非常奇妙。它挥舞着感知触，口器就在我头边。想必只要它愿意咬上一口，我的左耳朵和半个头就能被它嚼个稀烂。

“好，好，我知道了。”  
我这么说着，不知道它能不能完全理解。就这样，我扛着这个怪物四处寻找能打开罐子的工具，唉，它快把我的脖子压弯了，粘腻的组织液打湿了我的衣服，触须还弄得我脖子发痒。好在我找到了一把掉在地上的枪，枪管半截已经被咬碎了——我敢说它的咬合力能赶上一头成年熊了。在怪物的催促声中，我握住枪管，用枪托用力地敲打裂开的玻璃。

玻璃发出了爆鸣声，我又用力地敲击了一下，这次玻璃被敲开了一个孔。但罐体内的气压似乎与外界并不对等，当罐中的气体开始大肆泄露时，我才意识到事情不太对。一声炸响，伴随着爆炸，玻璃碎片就向我飞来。就在这时，我的眼前突然变得一片黑暗。

事实是在玻璃碎片飞向我的同时，怪物迅速用身体包裹住了我的脸。但它的重量压在我头上又让我忍不住向后倾倒，于是我们两个一齐摔在了地上，却并没有受到伤害。

玻璃渣掉在地上乒乒乓乓地响，怪物也从我身上下来爬向了贮藏罐。当它钻进去时我就在好奇，经过这样的摄取，这只怪物究竟会变成什么样。

它是以钻入生物质内布并同化吞噬的方式来摄取编辑的基因片段。当它再出来时，首先肉眼可见的变化便是：它又变大了。

恢复体型之后，这只怪物变得像以往一样有活力，它在这件屋子里到处搞破坏。诸如把瓶瓶罐罐摔在地上，弄坏桌子之类的。我找了个电脑桌坐下，刚想查看一下时间，它就冲过来吃掉键盘。

“嘿！别捣乱！”我学着它那样低吼，好在它听懂了，悻悻地挂在天花板上又敏捷地荡到另一边。

我查看了日期之后又翻找着这台电脑上的邮件，而最新的一封内容是这样的：军事废料场下的有毒废物填埋场还未被攻破，请矿山作业人员前往避难。

它竟然还入侵了铀矿山吗……真是了不得了……

正当这时，风声在我耳边擦过，我一转身，一张网就迎面向我罩了过来。这张网和怪物一样大，有着极具韧性的质地，还有粘性非常大的分泌物。网的另一端接在怪物的感知触上同它相连，任凭我怎么挥动手臂都无法挣脱。

我在惊讶于它获得了新能力的同时还不忘挣扎。  
“喂……”

它会意地断开与网的链接，这张网就变成了一滩失去活性的脆弱纤维质。然后它又换了个方向，面对起那台电脑。还来不及我出声阻止，又一张网就飞了过来。我赶紧抱头蹲下，那张网就网住了电脑，但它比刚才那张更有力，甚至直接将电脑撞在了墙上网住。

发现了我在看向它，怪物又收回了感知触。它现在半挂在天花板上，竖起来比我还高（老天，我可是快有6英尺高呢）

我想，既然它拥有思维与智力，那么就一定有它行为的动机。它对人类的袭击行为不仅仅像在进食，更像是一种带有目的，报复的性质。

它的“眼睛”盯着我，悬空的触手刷拉刷拉地响。

我对它说：“你为什么要出现在这里，还是说你想吃掉所有人？”

它的口器和眼睛蠕动来蠕动去，这时它从天花板下来，用感知触拽着我那被寄生的左手臂就向外走。它有些用力，几乎是拖着我在走。它半拖半拽地把我拉到一个低矮的通风口旁，对着通风口低吼了一声，然后用感知触指给我看。

声音在管道内来回传导，但慢慢地就没了声音。我把手放下去，能感受到气流——这里同外界相通。

我突然就眼前一亮。  
“外面……出去？你想出去，对不对？”

它提高了声音叫了一声。看来我说对了，它想出去。

一个有智生物想逃出这个偌大的实验室，这真是一件不得了的事。

于是我盯着它的眼睛说：“你怎么就知道我不会伤害你呢？或者说我完全可以想办法消灭掉你，虽然我没那么大义，但放一个未知的生物进入人类社会，想想都觉得不可能吧？”

这次它就没回我了，只是伸出滑溜溜的触须缠上了我的左臂。这时我才注意到我自己的手臂变得多么怪异：被寄生的部分肿大了一圈，仿佛血管样的寄生组织在皮下蛰伏着。这个怪物就像在告诉我：我们是一条线上的蚂蚱，即使它死了，我也别想继续苟活。

当然，人类社会也肯定不会让一个被怪物寄生的人类活下去。

“好吧，好吧，我知道了。我也必须逃离这里，看来我们目的一致了呢！”我站起身对它这么说道。“我叫凯瑞恩，凯 瑞 恩。好吧，也许名字对你来说并不是特别……”

这时它突然发出了与以往不同的叫声：一声高音，一声拖长的低音。还重复了两遍。哈，我知道了，当它发出了这样的叫声，说明它在叫我的名字。这时我突然来了兴趣。

“那么你也需要一个称呼，我称呼你为‘怪物’的话实在是太奇怪了。”我搓起下巴开始打量它。“看看你，血腥又恐怖，像一团红色的毛线球……红色的怪物……红怪……我叫你‘瑞德（red）’，怎么样？瑞德？”

它短促地低鸣了一声。我又叫了一声：“瑞德？”。然后得到了它的回应。

好嘛，现在怪物有了名字，我们俩是一伙的了。

在回到“巢”中之前还发生了一小段简短的插曲：我想在自动贩卖机里拿些食物补给，但无奈于断电。我丧气地踹了自动贩卖机一脚，紧接着瑞德就一个猛扑，用利齿把自动贩卖机撕开了。好家伙，我们倒成搭档了，合作愉快，妈的。

呵，我真是疯了，我就算是下了地狱，恐怕恶魔们也不会相信我这一套神乎其神的说辞：我竟然会和一只实验室里跑出来的怪物生活在一起，并且打算逃出去。

瑞德在“巢”中存放了它的生物质样本，以便不时之需。而我坐在一个透光的地方，拿着我的本子写下这事情的经过。

后记：待会我会用我的感官来仔细观察一下瑞德的生物特征，以便我能够更加了解它。


End file.
